Tattoos and Black Nail Polish
by Benoitsbaby782
Summary: Who couldn't see a pair between the Charismatic Enigma and The Straight Edge Guru, set right after the survivor series 2006 when they had the super team ten man tag team


**Title: Tattoos and Black Nail Polish**

**Part: 1/1**

**Author: Victoria Carmichael**

**Disclaimer: nope don't own them and thanks for making me repeat that again** huffs and sulks in a corner pouting**

**Distribution: take if you must just please give me credit**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Characters (optional): Cm Punk (I call him Phil)/ Jeff Hardy withminor (very minor) appearances by Triple H and Shawn Michaels**

**Content: Graphic M/M sexual situations**

**Summary: after survivor series **

**Notes (optional): I think that the two of them just scream pairing.**

"Phil, thanks for all the help, I thought that you were going to get pinned for sure after that RKO" Jeff said to Phil as they were coming down the hall, after the match. Jeff smiled and put his hand around his waist and gently kissed Phil's shoulder tasting the salty tang of sweat, since neither of them had taken a shower yet. Phil gasped. Jeff pulled away "Sorry I thought that I was reading the signals right."

He said starting to walk away. Phil's hand shot out and he grasped Jeff's wrist tightly bit not enough to hurt the older man. "You read them right, I'm just used to making the first move"Phil said as he gently kissed Jeff's quickly took control, running his tongue across the other mans lips and Phil opened his mouth and Jeff smiled into the kiss as it became heated and more intense. A set of black painted nails pulled Jeff's tank top out of his pants.

Phil wanted to be skin to skin with this man. He moaned when Jeff kept his hand from going anyfurther. "Not here" Jeff panted. It was Phil's turn to smile and henodded noting that the seemingly empty hallway that could any second erupt with activity. Though the thought of getting caught only made Phil want Jeff more, and it had been a while since Jeff had been with anyone man or smiled as he pulled Jeff into an empty dressing room. He lifted Jeff's shirt and gently fingered the piercing in his navel, and he gently pulled at it.

"Oh god that feels good" Jeff said pulling at the tape covering Phil's wrists and Phil pulled the multi-colored arm bands off and he pulled off Jeff's tank top revealing him. His left hand was in Jeff's who was still trying to pull the tape off of his hands. Phil's right hand was on Jeff's belt but he couldn't do it without pulling his hand away from Jeff's in Phil took both hands away from Jeff and he unbuckled Jeff's belt and unfastened his jeans leaving him in only briefs and wrestling boots, which were the first to come off, then he pulled the black briefs off and he was on his knees and he kissed Jeff's hip dents.

Then he slowly licked his way across Jeff's lower stomach and he kissed the head of Jeff's hard cock and he slowly engulfed the entire thing relaxing his throat muscles making Jeff groan in pleasure. Jeff tensed as Phil took his balls in his hand and he begins to roll them. As much pleasure that Phil is giving him Jeff puts his hands in Phil's dark hair. "Stop! I don't want it to be over so soon."Jeff kissed him and Phil laughed and moaned as Jeff cupped the bulge in Phil's red trunks, Jeff and Phil worked hard to rid Phil of the layers of tape on his wrists, once it was finally off. Jeff kissed the DRUG FREE tattoos on his knuckles.

Jeff then got on his knees and he kissed the curved letters of the STRAIGHT EDGE tattoo licking them, making Phil moan. Jeff pulled down the trunks, revealing the most beautiful cocks that Jeff had ever seen; it was long and thick just like Jeff liked them. Jeff lazily licked the precome off of the tip letting it slide down his throat. Phil bucked his hip when hefelt Jeff swallow experimentally and Phil put his hand in Jeff'shair tangling them in the surprisingly soft chemically gasped when he took his cock out of his mouth and Jeff began to lick the base of his cock.

Then Jeff pulled away and gave Phil a not so gently shove to the ground ignoring the protest that he got from theStraight-Edge extremist and Jeff chuckled when Phil gasped as Jeff set about slowly sliding his tongue between Phil's cheeks. He was trying to find the opening when he did Phil gasped and started not the reaction that Jeff was hoping for. He pulled Phil up tohim. "What's wrong baby?" Jeff asked his accent drawing out the syllables. "I've never gotten past hand jobs and blow jobs."

"Ever?"Jeff asked quickly wondering if Phil was lying to him. He looked at the embarrassment written all over Phil's face. "You're telling the truth" Phil nodded and then he started to get up. "Straight Edgemeans no promiscuous sex" He said dejectedly reaching for his trunks. "Who said that this has to be promiscuous, we could be long term baby" "really!" Phil said "Definitely" Jeff said .

"Let me make you feel good, will you let me do that?" Phil nodded and he gently kissed Jeff's lips and it became harder, and more intense, making both men shiver. Jeff licked and kissed the SPITFIRE tattoo on Phil's right shoulder and he slowly licked his way down Phil's chest. Marking his collar bone with a little purple mark. He then licked and bit at his nipples making Phil moan and buck into Jeff's mouth.

Jeff kissed Phil's already kiss swollen then cupped Phil's face and then slowly trailed two fingers across Phil's lips and he smiled when Phil suckled then into his mouth and wrapped his tongue around them hotly. "Alright Phil we are going to have some fun, but it is going to hurt but only for alittle bit" Phil nodded and released his fingers "Turn around" "I want to see you" "you will, but I want to get you good and ready"

"Alright" Phil said getting onto his knees sticking his ass in the air, making Jeff gasp. Jeff spread Phil's cheeks and gazed hungrily at the tiny hole. He ran his tongue down the crack of Phil's ass making Phil moan. Jeff gently stiffened his tongue into Phil's body opening him up, he slid his finger tip into Phil and Phil whimpered and buried his head against his arms. Jeff gently rubbed Phil's back helping him to relax and Jeff slowly inserted more of his finger and sought out Phil's prostate, when he touched it he had Phil purring his name.

"God Jeff do that again" he said pushing back on Jeff's finger telling Jeff that he was ready for another scissored two fingers inside of Phil and he then reached around and stroked Phil's cock making Phil arch and Jeff slid three fingers into him and pumped them in and out. Phil was then left feeling empty when Jeff took the fingers out and Jeff purred "Lay on your back" Phil did and Jeff fit his lower body between Phil's legs, Jeff pushed his legs to his chest and he kissed Phil and then he pushed into Phil making himself gasp and Phil cry out in pain, his eyes getting misty.

"I am sorry baby" Jeff said"No, it's… I'm good" Phil gasped out through the pain. "Phil I should have prepped you more" "it's ok, that and I think that I might kill you if you don't make me come soon" Phil said leaning up and he kissed Jeff who moaned and began to pull out only to thrust back in gently hitting the spongy tissue of Phil's prostate, he gave a few experimental thrusts giving Phil's body time to adjust, then Phil's blunt nails dug into his back as he clawed Jeff's back.

"Harder, Jeff please" he said all but whining. Jeff decided to give Phil some mercy and he started pounding into Phil, who gasped and met each thrust with a roll of his own hips. "Oh god Jeff this is amazing" "you're so tight and you feel so good" Jeff said kissing Phil's lips. Phil pulled away and he kissed the tattoo that is on Jeff's neck leaving a purple mark. Jeff groped Phil's cock and then he felt a second hand as they both worked to bring Phil of a sudden Phil gasped and shot all over both their hands and Jeff began to plunge deeper and faster into Phil's body.

He grunted filling Phil with all he had. Both men were gasping and Phil wrapped his arms around Jeff and he was kissing Jeff's temple and showering his cheeks with kisses and Phil groaned as Jeff pulled out and Jeff kissed his lips and he lay down beside him.

"Thank you" Phil said kissing his forehead. "For what?" "You made doing thatseem a little less scary." "No problem it was amazing" neither oneof them cared when the door opened and Shawn and Hunter peeked their heads in and then slipped out "OH WOW, Sorry, Wrong Dressing room" they said shutting the door quickly. Phil and Jeff just laughed and kissed some more before heading to the showers. …

**OUTSIDE THE LOCKER ROOM**…

"Alright Hunter pay up, you were the one who said that Phil wouldend up with Matt and not Jeff like I said" Shawn said Hunter begrudgingly pulled a $100 out of his pocket. "How'd you know that he was a Jeff Hardy Fan" Shawn looked at his lover like he was an idiot "Dude tattoos and black nail polish they'd make a killer pair." Shawn kissed Hunter "Come on I'll buy you dinner."

**The end**


End file.
